Trapped and Freed
by Miyer
Summary: A young girl is sent to fairy tail, around the same time as lucy, on a mission... can fairy tail be the family she was looking for or just another bump in the road soon forgotten? Slight romance R
1. Prologue

_**This is my first time writing so please go easy on me and review.**_

_**Thank you! :P**_

_**I also add My who characters I hope that's ok.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail in any way no matter how much I wish I did.**_

Chapter 1 – Prologue.

A young girl stood hidden within the shadows, a slight breeze stirred the tree outside. Her small body shifted slightly towards the pale moonlight hitting the floor just besides her feet.

The stars were twinkling in the sky like pinpricks in an inky screen letting the light shine through from a world that was so unlike this one. One she would never known. A world warmer, brighter, kinder world then her own. As her eyes searched the sky she began to wonder if when you died the stars would guide you to that world, that beautiful world.

"Wish upon the first star you see in the sky and all your dreams will come true" the young girl chuckled as she watched the outside world and their beautiful stars, her sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement.

"If this were true then why am I still here. How many nights I have wished, and wished, and wished yet I always awake in this little room. It was you who lied to me and yet I got punished, is that fair!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Moments later a scuttling sound echoed off the bare walls. A fat, round, black rat ran from its cover under her bed, startled by the girls sudden out burst. She felt her ears picked up, the silence that followed was almost deafening, after a few long moments the girl began to relax.

"How strange they always come when I make to much noise" the girl inquired as she moved towards her bed, the covers provide no warmth and smelt sickly sweet, the girl ignored that fact and fall onto the bed.

Rolling onto her side she came face to face with a cockroach the size of her hand, they lay like that each watching the other, waiting for a sign of weakness a sign to strike.

After a long moment the girl lifted her arm and knocked him aside, the roach falling to the ground.

"I have no time for a pest like you!" She paused and then laughed, how funny that she spoke the same word to the cockroach as they did to her.

She lay in her bed waiting for sleep to take hold before they arrived at dawn to take her down to the lab where they would press and poke her with different medical instruments. Her back, arms, legs and wrists were laced with slithers of white scars. She smiled wondering when she would be free, when she would be free from the tubes of blood and endless pains.

when...

When...

WHEN!

However, she was unaware that freedom would come sooner then she thought and with such a great price, a price that she would not be able to pay.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

An old man slowly walked down the dark halls towards the dungeon where they kept the small girl.

he wore a long ragged black cloak, his hod was draw hiding the wild glint in his eyes, old gray eyes, wise old eyes, of which kind old wizards or giant old owls are often described to have, But his eyes were different, they held a madness, anger, almost hatred deep within them, he was different.

Wisps of silver hair fall from the hod which hid his face. A long, silver beard had grown from his chin to his stomach, falling straight down without interruptions.

He was going to meet a small girl who held the power to destroy the world, a power that was believed to not exist, a power she was unaware of or was to young to comprehend but that would all change, he would make sure of it.

He chuckled to himself, these petty thieves has sold the most powerful weapon of all time to him for a mere 500,000 jewels, but she was not just a weapon. Oh no, she was a gift, a angel sent from god in a time of great need, yet they gave her away so easily it was stupid.

"Heartless bastards, stealing her from her loving parents, giving her fake memories of the past and now finally selling her off after keeping her locked up in a cell half her life, treating her like some kind of science experiments."

He chuckled again as he followed the dark hall way, lit only by a few candles leading the way. he noticed the blue flames in the distance. They were almost mesmerizing, almost.

The flames in the distance looked like ghosts leading the way to a man's death, and they were, just not his.

Dr. Makhleb laughed, echoing off the walls the sound had an insane and disturbing ring to it. These thieves thought they could trap him with such a useless illusion, maybe they did know how precious she was.

Dr. Makhleb spoke quietly to the empty hall way. "Do you really think you can trap me with **Death's Grace**?"

((**Death's Grace**- A rather simply illusion spell, which would attract a wizard, like moths to a flame, as soon as you were close enough the illusion would sent you to your grave... well mentally it would, The spell trapped you in your grave mentally and never release you, basically makeing you an easy kill. However the spell is only ever used by assassin who wanted to set an easy trap.))

But no matter the bargain they made was complete and if they refused he would simply kill them, he would rescue that girl no matter what. he had promised and he never, ever broke a promise.

Smirking he walked toward the first ghostly blue flame that flickered at the sudden movement. His strides were long and fluid with the grace of a predator.

As he approached he called,

**"Forever Silent"**

There was a silence, seeming to last forever, when in actual fact it was a mere second.

((**Forever Silent **- is a rather simpler spell which causes the victim to be forced though life in his mind without being able to talk or communicate with anyone, slowly making the people he/she love forget her, seeing as humans are more of a pack animal this would spell would basically drive the person commits suicide, And then, only are they allowed one scream.

You see Dr. Makhleb had a magic which was... extremely uncommon. Dr. Makhleb has Inner Death magic which is basically where the victim is forced though different experiences until they die, which they are told in the beginning.

A piercing scream ripped from the throat of a young man in his early 20. Red blood splattered onto the wall dyeing it scarlet from where he had stabbed himself in the chest.

A malicious smile creep onto the old mans face as he continued his journey to the next light.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The young girl awoke to the sound of screaming outside her door. She slowly got out of bed, approaching the heavy metal door.

Leaning her elf shaped ears against the door she listened closely. The screaming had stopped, the sound of footsteps echoed down the stairs towards her room.

She started to back away, terrified of what might come through the door. She might be insane and basically immune to pain however that didn't stop her instincts, which were still intake and screaming at her to run or hid as long as it got her away as whatever was coming thought that door didn't feel right.

The footsteps stopped, she heard a fizzing sound and then a click. The door opened to show a dark figure blocking her view outside her room. The figure started to approach her with uneven steps and heavy breathing.

With every step he took she took one back untill she was pressed against the wall and cowering.

"Who are you, what do you want?" she felt her eyes tearing up, "please don't kill me." she cried out, her puny white hands flung up to cover her face as if it could protect her from what ever this person was.

The figure stopped and pulled down its hood back revealing long silver hair and beard. His face was wrinkled with age and hard labor.

He spoke, his voice was soft yet rusty as if he hadn't used it in years but somehow she got the feeling it was fake, he was fake. "My name Zak Makhleb and I'm here to take you away."

"Where are you taking me?" her voice shaking violently, yet she found her fear had subsided a little after finding out who he was but instinct remained telling her not to trust him, for she had met many others who had claimed the same thing but has never returned.

But this time it was different, she felt she knew him for somewhere before, like they had meet before but she was sure they had never had, his silver hair and steel eyes were quite an eye catching match and there was also the fact she had never left this room all her life except to go to the lab.

Maybe he was a new scientist sent to gain her trust... No he cant be he doesn't smell right to be one of them... what could he be?

"I'm going to take you away from here and all round the world, I'm going to show you how to use magic, I'm going to help you take revenge on the person who brought you here. I'm going to save you and bring you to that happy world you desire so badly." he stretched out his wrinkled hand towards her.

She stared at him and then his hand; it looked red in the moonlight, covered in blood from her keepers, her demons.

From what she heard outside, she didn't want to touch him, she didn't want to feel their blood on her finger-tips, she didn't want to be apart of what he had done to them, yet somehow she was glad he did it, glad that those cruel men were dead.

She turned her gaze back to the old man's steel eyes.

"Come on now **Danny** it's time for us to go." Danny paused again, no one knew her name except her, not even her keepers knew her name, they would always call her pest or girl, never her name. Danny began to extend her hand but retracted quickly as if something had burned her skin.

The old man continued to look at her, his steel eyes seeming to stare into her soul.

"Why?" she whispered her voice hitching a little as the tears began to flow.

"Why what?" the old man continued to gaze at her carefully. Danny snapped, she flung herself at the old man as gripped the front of his cloak, tears poring down her face.

"WHY, WHY DID YOU HELP ME! ME, A USELESS LITTLE PEST THAT EVERY ONE HATES ENOUGH TO LOCK UP IN A JAIL CELL! WHY, WHY, WHY!?" she was screaming now, tears flowing as if there was no end.

"Because I promised a close friend before he died that I would protect his only daughter and I failed. I have been looking for you for over 5 years hoping to find you as I could not fail my best friend. Also child you are a useful girl, no matter what they have told you, you are and as long as you are useful I will help you and in turn you will help me. agreed?" Dr. Makhleb stared at the young girl for a moment, taking her hand and beginning to walk away.

They walked down the hall covered in blood, guts and corpses of the men who had held Danny captive for so many years, and she did not care.

Pasted doors which only held bad memory's and pain, and she did not flinch.

Toward the door at the end of the corridor. Toward freedom and she did not look back.

Dr. Makhleb pushed the door open, the sun glinting just over the horizon, smilling he looked down on the little girl.

_I've found her John and I'm gonna fulfill your final wish if its the last thing I do._

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I was stood frozen and staring at the world around me.

It was beautiful!

Green plants covered the land intertwined with stunning flowers ranging from red to blue, gold to purple, fruit trees lined the border of the meadow. Fruit I knew what it was but had never tried it, I wonder if its sweet?

Running full speed across the meadow I grabbed one of the apples on the lower branches. It was mostly green with a hint of red, little brown dots speckling the surface.

I grinned and took a huge bit and revealing the pale stuff underneath, an explosion of sourness coated my tongue but I didn't care, I had got to try fruit!

A small stream flowed to the east towards a vast forest. I ran towards the stream and stared into its murky depths forgetting the unpleasing flavor. A young girl with short black cherry hair, greasy and un-kept with glowing sapphire eyes stared back at me, the girls face was dirty and covered in blood, she wore bloody rags and no shoes, all in all she looked ugly and hated. I felt tears come to my eyes again but just before they could fall, a small fish swam past shattering the image into millions of pieces.

I smiled and looked up at the vast blue sky, small white cloud doting the bight blue sheet. " That's right I was hated, I was insane in that little room of mine but now I am free along with Master Makhleb who needs me." like that little fish had shattered my image in the pond, Dr. Makhleb has shattered my horrible life and taken me to the world I have always wanted to see.

I turned towards my savior and giggled, he was right he had taken me to the world I desired so badly and if he was right about that then maybe he really would teach her magic and help her bring revenge on the person who destroyed my life.

He was walking over a meadow of golden buttercups, the sun just ahead of him and in that moment he looked like god( A/N Hope this doesn't offend anyone!), shrouded in gold.

**Normal POV**

The small 7 years old laughed happily and ran towards him, blowing up pollen as she ran causing golden dust to fill the air. After so many years she was finally free, finally happy.

or so she thought.

_**Thank you for reading I hope it wasn't too bad.**_

**_I am also terrible at spelling and grammar so please correct me or I won't learn and that goes for any other mistakes I've made._**

**_BTW the name Danny means "god is my judge" , Zak supposedly means "crazy/mad/insane" and Makhleb is the god of chaos. just for future reference. and sorry for the short chapter but there is only some much i can write on depressing scenes._**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fairy Tail

_**Ok im sending out a major "thank you" to phil567 for reviewing and im sorry about my grammer and spelling, you see im dyslexic and need people to point these things out to me or i wont get better so thx alot for reviwing. :D :D :D :D and sorry about not uploading recently had major writers block.**_

_**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the fairy tail charaters(sadly). :'(**_

**Danny's POV**

Hello my name is Danny, no last name. I have been though hell when I was young but was saved by a mage when I was 7 years old.

He told me he would help me, teach me magic and how to take revenge, he told me he would show me the world and that I was more useful then my keeper's claimed.

Master Makhleb had saved me and for that I was eternally grateful and to show my gratitude I promised on the 14th of March the day I was freed that I, Danny, would help Master Makhleb in anyway I could.

10 years had pasted since that day and i had kept my word, doing anything Master told me, from stealing to murder, I didn't care as long as Master was happy.

Yes I killed people got a problem with that? No, good cause it ani't gonna change. It was after such said job that me and Master Makhleb were leaving the small town of Hargeon,

Master had ordered me to meet him on the hill just to the east of the town, which overlooked the majority of it reaching as far as the sea, at 7pm as he would be meeting someone today which didn't require my presence.

So as I had a good 7 hours to burn I decided to explore the town a bit.

Oh yes you probably don't know much about Hargeon. Well Hargeon is one of Fiore's ports and also one of its most beautiful old towns, arranged at multiple levels, Hargeon is more prosperous in fishing than magic as only 10% of the population can use magic.

There is one magic shop in the whole of Hargeon, the Proper Grocer, it was at this shop that I was looking for a new pair of magic lock-picks as my last set broke and a pair of daggers.

Of course the idiot behind the counter was being useless and blabbering on and on about some kind of colorS magic which lets you change the color of your cloths.

Red

Green

Blue

Purple

Yellow

Purple

Orange

Green

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! I JUST WANNA KNOW WHERE THE BLOODY WEAPONS ARE!" he looked at me for a minute then shock his head.

Sighing he pointed to the back of the store to the right where a bunch of weapons stood on racks, "Over there."

Mumbling I made my way round shelves piled high with junk, to the weapons rack and started to rifle through looking for a nice sharp, hopefully enchanted dagger.

I was picking up a Platinum dagger with blue runes and blue lacrima orb on the top of the handle, it was enchanted to freeze enemy's on the inside so you can kill them with out much trouble, and it's match an obsidian dagger with red runes and a red lacrima orb on the top of the handle, this one was used to burn an enemy, normally used after the kill to be rid of any evidence of the crime.

Suddenly the tinkle of a bell could be heard towards the front of the shop, grabbing both daggers I peeked round the side of the shelve to see a young girl, probably around 16-17,so my age, with shoulder length blond hair with a bunch tied in blue ribbon on the right side of her head, her big brown eyes looked beautiful surrounded by masses of dark eyelashes.

The girl was wearing a white top with a blue plus on it or maybe the christian cross... I don't know never been good at fashion, also wearing a royal blue mini-skirt and black high knee boots to compelt the outfit, around her waist was a brown belt holding black leather whip, slightly kinky, and 6 gold/ silver keys. Impressive.

I was too far away to hear what they we're talking about but the girl seemed to be getting more disappointed in a comic kind of way as they contiuned to talk. When the old shop keeper began to bend down and pulled out the colorS magic again, I decided to tune out of the conversation and begin looking for lock-picks.

I was however distracted from my search again when I heard a sudden movement, kinda like someone climbing onto a table, I turned back to the shop keeper and saw the Blondie now sat on the counter in a very suggestive position, trying to get a discount on whatever it was she was buying. Not wanting to waste anymore time then I had to waiting for her to finish her failing attempt of seduction, I turned quickly towards the door and walked out.

As I was walking past a church type building I heard squeals about a 'Salamander' from a group of girls standing in front of the building all pushing and shoving to get to the person in the middle.

Suddenly interested in what all the girls were fussing over I pushed thought to the front of the group to find myself face to face with Bora of Prominence a female slave trade who me and Master meet about 3 years back on a port in Bosco where he was selling off his 'stock', I seemed to have caught his eye as he came over not minutes later asking my price, Obviously thinking me a slave.

Bora is a rather tall and slim man with short dark blue spiky hair and a long fringe on the left of his face almost covering his eyebrow, a dark tatoo is placed above his right eyebrow and was his most striking feature.

he was wearing the same cloths from that day, white shirt, red trousers and a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "_X_"s, lined up one after the other.

He had 2 rings on his right hand, one had a heart on it and the other a moon.

he also held himself in the same way back then:

Arrogant;

Self-absorbed;

Self-centered;

Pompous.

Dear me he hadn't changed at all he was still a prick.

I stared at him for a moment, maybe a moment to long as I could see the smirk making its way onto his face, probably thinking he had caught me with his charm magic.

"Well, well if it isn't little Danny. Last I saw you, you were about 14, you have grown into a beautiful women! Think the old man is willing to sell you yet?"

I smirked, feeling the heated glares from his 'fan-girls'.

_Might as well play along it could be funny_

"Oh Bora I'm soooooooooooooooooooo glad you remembered me. I thought I was forgot by you when my Master turned you down!" I easily brought tears to my eyes, blinking up at him thought big-round-watery-eyes who could resist? no one.

His eyes darkened with an emotion I wasn't unfamiliar with. I had learned early that most men were turned on by a young, innocent little girl.

Hay as I said I did anything Master told me to do and that also includes gathering data and this was the easiest way with men.

"I could never forgot a women as beautiful as yourself!" he claimed opening his arms wide, expection me to jump into them I guess.

Lowering my face a little I hid my smirk as I ran towards him and was soon enweloped in a hug, sickly sweet cologn clouded my sences for a second.

Poping my head from out of his chest and onto his shoulder to breath, an idea came to me.

Leaning close to his ear, I let my breath blow past making him shiver. I smirked again as I felt his... Dig-a-Ling against my stomach, I lent even closer so my lips nearly touch his ear and I whispered.

"Go fuck yourself for me Bor-" sadly before I could finish my sentence some asshole had to interrupt me.

"Igneel, Igneel its me!" The boy had a tanned skin tone, long-ish, spiky rosy colored hair and black eyes. he was wearing a a long red coat with a black shirt and pants with gold trimming underneath, his coat hung open and his shirt was unbuttoned giving me the pleasure of seeing his six-pack, around his neck hung a white scaley scarf and a blue cat flying in behind him, in all the attire wouldn't normally work but it did on him for some reason.

He grin soon turned to confusion and then disappointment as he realized it wasn't who he wanted.

_Wait did he just say Igneel? Nah couldn't of been must be someone else._

"Who are you?" Pinkie asked making Bora "Gah!" which I found hilarious.

Bora recovered quickly as he raised his fingers and took on a 'heroic pose' "Would the name 'Salamander' ring a bell?"

However Pinkie was already making his way down the road shoulder slumped in disappointment making Bora bug eye "Your gone already?"

Laughing I pushed myself out of Bora's arms giving him my best death glare while his 'fan-girls' where beating up Pinkie, Bora glared back finally realizing he'd been played while a slight hint of pink spread across his cheeks.

Turning away I looked over at the group of people fighting on the ground.

"How rude!"

"Yeah! Mr. Salamander's a great wizard!"

"Apologize this instant!"

"Whats with you chicks?"

I laughed again while turning back to Bora.

"You might wanna but your bitches on a leash before they kill someone."

He turned towards Pinkie and the 'fan-girls', his Superior attitude back.

"Now, Now. Thats enough. He didn't mean anything by it."

Watching in amusement I saw the girls turn from blood-thirsty to hearts it mere seconds. Looking to the left I saw the blond from the shop, a pissed off look on her face.

_So she figured it out huh?_

"Here's my autograph. Feel free to brag to your friends."

Seeing the Pinkie's face I nearly faced palmed, was he that stupid?

"No thanks."

Apparently yes.

Anger flashed and the next think Pinkie was in the garbage as the blue cat stood near him, saying something as Pinkie twitched.

I started walking over to Blondie as I heard Bora announce his leave and figured I wouldn't get anymore fun out of him. I heard him also say something along the lines of a party but wasn't that bothered as it didn't involve me or Master.

"So you figured out he was using charm magic huh?" The blond stare at me, "Oh I'm sorry my names Danny and you are?" still looking slightly hesitant she answered with a smile.

"Hi I'm Lucy, your the girl who was clinging to 'Salamander' right?" I sweat-dropped, shit I probably looked like a real slag.

"Ya that was me but I had met him before, so I decided I would take the piss as he thought I was head over heals."

"I'm not surprised I thought the same thing, your really good at acting!" Blushing slightly I tilted my head so my bangs hid it.

"Ummm thank you." she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come have lunch with me, I'm also going to invite that boy over there as he saved me."

Dragging me along behind her she made her way towards the Pinkie and the cat, who where now sitting on the ground.

"Who was that!?" I heard Pinkie mutter, probably to the cat who could, surprisingly talk and fly.

"He was a real creep" Lucy said causing them to look at us. Raising her hand in greeting she smiled warmly "Thanks."

"Huh?" Face palming I sighed what an Idiot.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friend Danny for lunch?" seeming unaffected by Pinkies last comment.

_Friend? Who said I was your friend? We met 5 seconds ago, Bloody hell be a little more cautious will you!_

Not surprisingly both boys jumped at the chance of food, looking happier than ever.

We began to walk south, Lucy and the boys talking together while I daydreamed, that is untill we found a restaurant, going in we were given a table.

The boys basically ordered the whole menu, while me and Lucy settled for a salad each.

After a few moments of silent eating Lucy stated the introductions.

"I'm Lucy, and this" she pointed at me, "is Danny. It's nice to meet you!" The boys continued to stuff their faces at a remarkable speed, food flying everywhere.

"Umm, Natsu and Happy, was it?" Natsu and Happy? they must have told her their names on the walk here. So let me see Pinkie must be Natsu and the flying cat must be Happy.

"Your really nice!" came a short reply from Natsu? as he stuffed his face a cute glow on his cheeks and a smile of pure happiness on his face, I didn't know food could do that to you?

"Okay, just slow down a little. Stuff is flying everywhere!" At that moment a spot of orange goop landed on her forehead and her face took on a look of helplessness/tiredness but she didn't really look pissed, though I bet she regrets bring them to lunch.

It had got silent again getting bored I decided to talk.

"so that Salamander guy was using charm magic." Lucy then took over felling the need to tell us what it was, she was a mage but she couldn't feel our magic energy... Strange.

"It can attract people to you, even against their will. Sale of it was banned years ago, thought." her pissed of expression back, "what a creep going that far to be popular!" Sigh what an Idiot! Did she really think that was the reason.

"Lucy do you know why he was using charm magic? Think really hard."

"Ummm... I don't know he mentioned a party? like I said he was probably trying to be popular."

"Ya that would make sense if you didn't know who he was." I sighed again turning to look out the window away from their questioning looks. Confused they carried on as I tuned out the conversation, something about guilds?

"Aye Igneel." I felt my back go ridged as I began to listen in again.

_So they did say Igneel oh shit, shit, shit!_

"We're here 'cause we heard a Salamander was coming to this town, But it was someone else."

"Yeah he didn't look like a Salamander at all."

"A Salamanders a fire dragon, so we thought he'd be Igneel."

Then Lucy;s voice entered asking "What kind of person looks like a fire dragon?" big sweat drops on her head.

"Oh no you've got it all wrong, He's not a person. Igneel is a dragon." Natsu corrected as if it was normal. What an Idiot.

"Huh?"

"Aye! He's an actual dragon." come the high pitched voice of Happy, he seems to like the word 'Aye'.

"HUH?!" came Lucy's reply, seeming frozen solid.

"And why, Natsu and Happy, would there be a dragon in the middle of town?" I asked calmly, joining the conversation, making both boys freeze in a look of shock and realization. What Idiots.

"YOU JUST REALIZED THAT NOW?!" Lucy screamed looking surprised.

"You two are real idiots you know? Well I must take my leave, I have kept Master Makhleb waiting to long. Good day." with that i stood from my seat and exited the restaurant.

Its about 5:30 now, shit I'm late with meeting up with Master Makhleb and hes on the other side of town 2 and a half hours away... I'm a real idiot.

* * *

**2 AND A HALF HOUR TIME SKIP!**

"I'm sorry Master I was side tracked." I said as I reached the top of the hill overlooking Heageon. Knowing it would make no difference thought, Master Makhleb hates being kept waiting.

"Oh really... well never mind that we have more pressing matters right now, I will punish you later." He was looking into the distance out to sea where a yacht was making its way east towards Bosco. Bora's Yacht.

More pressing matters, punish me later. Something was seriously bad. Looking at the ship my face darkened.

"Would you like me to take down Bora and his yacht Master?" Master Makhleb turned to face me.

"No leave him be I have a suspicion that he will be going down anyway. Now we must head to Magnolia Town."

"Magnolia Town? wheres that?" I looked up at Master Makhleb as we began to walk.

"It is just North of here, It is located in the southeastern parts of Fiore. Its got a population of 60,000 people and has the guild 'Fairy Tail' on the shores of Lake Scilliora. That is where we're going."

"But why Master?" my voice taking on a higher pitch.

"Don't whine."

_Shit I did it again!_

"Sorry Master"

"Danny, my dear I have taught you everything I can. Its time for you to join a guild." And so we started our slow trek east.

* * *

As we left I heard a loud crash down in the port, looking down I saw Bora's yacht turned on its side on shore, about 50 houses on fire and 3 figures running from the Magic Councils guards. One had pink hair, another had blond and the final was flying behind on white angel wings.

And for the first time in years I laughed.

_I hope we meet again some day. Lucy, Natsu, Happy._

**XOXOXOXOX **

**okay people what you think?**

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 2: Training

**CHAPTER 3! I finally got some inspiration for this story and so I'm writing it down as fast as I can. **

**To the people who actually read the authors notes I would love you forever if you would read, review, follow and favourite. If you don't think its good enough to follow or make a favourite then review and tell me and I promise it will change, SCOUTS HONOUR!**

**There is a slight spoiler so if you want to skip it I will start and finish it with a line of *******

**Anyhow away from that and let's get onto the story!**

"Master?" I said looking at Master Makhlebs cloaked back.

"Yes?" continuing our walk through the east forest. It was rather warm and moist, our vision often impaired by dense mist.

"Why are we here Master? I thought we where going to Magnolia?" Picking up my speed so I was now stood next to Master Makhleb.

"We are, but first we must make a little detour."

"A detour? Why?"

"We are going to see an old friend of mine, her name is Porlyusica and she is a Fairy Tail mage. She will be teaching you about Fairy Tail and also how to use **DUPLICATION MAGIC. **It allows the used to copy the appearance, magic and memory's of someone else, sort of like the ** STELLAR SPIRIT GEMINI'S **magic."

"But why do I need to learn **DUPLICATION MAGIC**? Whats wrong with my normal magic?"

"Its too different, only you have that type of magic. No one else and as for the **DUPLICATION MAGIC**, well you are also going there to be my eyes and ears within the guild. Understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Now be warned Porlyusica doesn't like humans and can get a bit... well you will find out I'm sure."

"Okay Mast-"

"ZAk! I'm glad to see you have finally made it!"

A slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair stood at the base of an old tree, which on later inspection was found to be her house with a few windows and an large, ornate door.

Her pink hair was tied into a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face.

Her attire was probably just as strange. Consisting of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

"Ahh! Porlyusica it has been a while." Master exclaimed as he approached the angry looking women and gripping her into a tight hug.

_Probably not the best move from the look of her face._

Speaking of faces her's just swung round to face mine, oh joy!

"Good afternoon Madam I hope we are not interrupting you?" my head bowed as she continued to stare obviously calculating me and my intentions.

"And who, Zak is this? You know perfectly well I HATE HUMANS!" her right hand twitching towards a broom by the door as Master released her from his grip.

"Well Porlyusica this is the girl you will be training."

A short pause as she stared into Masters eyes.

"Very well girl follow me. Zak leave I cant handle more then 1 human a day."

Smiling reassuringly at me, Master Makhleb turned and vanished in a flash of smoke. Turning round to face the Porlyusica again I saw her waiting at the door tapping her foot impatiently.

_this is going to be a long week, month, year... oh shit Master never told me how long I would be here._

"Well are you coming or not girl?"

"I have a name."

"As do I, I am Porlyusica Medical Adviser to Fairy Tail and your new teacher."

"My name is Danny, Your new student."

the next thing she did came as a surprise.

"Danny hmm... I like you Danny, now come so we can begin your lessons." a small smile on her creaked lips. Then she entered her house.

The interior of the trunk had been hollowed out, creating a fairly large room. It is decorated rather sparsely, without too much furniture, which consists of a 2 beds, a working desk, several stumps, and numerous crates and barrels. It also has a large collection of books placed on shelves which were dug in the trunk of the tree.

Looking around I smiled, it might be sparsely decorated but it was her home which made it special and original.

Porlyusica sat across the room on one of the stumps next to the desk and bookshelf.

"Sit. We have much to cover so be ready."

"Yes Madam!"

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_I found you today while looking thought Porlyusica's books, I asked her if I could keep you and note down my thoughts within you old pages and she said yes._

_You know Porlyusica is not as bad as Master Makhleb made her out to be, she can be strict and very serious but she can also show a very caring and kind side if the need arises, though these moments are rare._

_My Schedule has been busy lately as Porlyusica has kept me on a tight leash. _

_4:00am- Running_

_5:00am- Breakfast_

_5:30am- Fairy Tail lessons_

_7:00am- Chores_

_9:45am- Meditation_

_11:00am- Practicing **DUPLICATION MAGIC**_

_3:00pm- Martial Arts/Dagger Practice/Shooting (Depending on the day)_

_5:00pm- Fairy Tail lessons_

_8:00pm- Dinner_

_8:30pm- Bedtime_

_See, crazy stuff but I cant complain I have learnt a lot from Porlyusica and have become much stronger in the month that I have been here. Yes a month and to be honest I don't really mind However I don't have long left until I am to go to Fairy Tail._

_**NOTES**_

_**Fairy Tail Members**_

_1) Mavis Vermilion, 1st Guild Master- Deceased_

_2) Purehito, 2nd Guild Master- Left Guild_

_3) Makarov Dreyar, 3rd Guild Master- Active_

_4) Gildarts Clive, S-Class Mage- Active_

_5) Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage & part of Team Natsu- Active _

_6) Mirajane Strauss, S-Class Mage- Active_

_7) Mystogan, S-Class Mage- Active_

_8) Laxus Dreyar, S-Class Mage & part of **Thunder God Tribe**- Active_

_9) Natsu Dragneel, Mage & part of **Team Natsu**- Active_

_10) Macao Conbolt, Mage- Active_

_11) Freed Justine, Mage & part of **Thunder God Tribe**- Active_

_12) Gray Fullbuster, Mage & part of **Team Natsu**- Active_

_13) Levy McGarden, Mage & part of **Shadow Gear**- Active_

_14) Cana Alberona, Mage- Active_

_15) Elfman Strauss, Mage- Active_

_16) Evergreen, Mage & part of **Thunder God Tribe**- Active _

_17) Bickslow, Mage & part of **Thunder God Tribe**- Active_

_18) Lucy Heartfilia, Mage & part of **Team Natsu**- Active_

_19) Happy, Mage & part of **Team Natsu**- Active_

_20) Jet, Mage & part of **Shadow Gear**- Active_

_21) Droy, Mage & part of **Shadow Gear**- Active_

_22) Loke, Mage- Active _

_23) Romeo Conbolt, Mage- Active_

_24) Reedus Jonah, Mage- Active_

_25) Nab Lasaro, Mage- Active_

_26) Alzack Connell, Mage- Active_

_27) Bisca Mulan, Mage- Active_

_28) Vijeeter Ecor, Mage- Active_

_29) Wakaba Mine, Mage- Active_

_30) Warren Rocko, Mage- Active _

_31) Max Akors, Mage- Active_

_32) Laki OLietta, Mage- Active_

_34) Porlyusica, Medicinal Adviser- Semi-Active_

_And about 100 others_

**_Fairy Tail has three powerful Magic spells associated with the guild. They are as follows: _**

**_FAIRY LAW_**

**_FAIRY GLITTER_**

FAIRY SPHERE

_**S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial**_

_In the Fairy Tail Guild, the Trial is an event that is held every year, where the Master selects the most prominent members to participate in a trial in order to be promoted to S-Class Mages. _

_Every year the trial is different and the venue also._

_Current S-Class mages also take part in the Trial, to increase the difficulty of the task and make the Trial even harder to complete._

_**Fantasia**_

_A parade held every year at The Harvest Festival where Fairy Tail Mages all display their powers in a fantastical performance. _

_The event is looked forward to not only by the members of Fairy Tail but by the whole population of Magnolia._

**Leaving Fairy Tail**

Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Fairy Tail, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules:

You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.  
You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.  
Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live.

**_Spells_**

**_COPY: APPERANCE- C_**_opy's ones appearance when touch_

**_COPY: MAGIC- _**_Copy's ones magic when touched, only one magic can be in use at a time e.g. you can't use Dragon Slayer magic and Time Magic at the same time._

**_COPY: MEMORY- _**_Copy's ones memory when touched, Your memory capacity is bigger then normal so you don't forget things. Like a photographic memory but it only works with copyed memory's/appearance's/magic but you have to touch them._

**_COPY: DISPERCE- _**_Rides you of ones magic/appearance though it will remain stored in your memory._

* * *

_Sorry about that dairy but I needed a note book and seeing as Porlyusica says I can keep you I might as well have all my Important Data in one place. It is my last day with Porlyusica and tomorrow morning I will be traveling to Fairy Tail where I will meet the guild. _

_To be honest I'm really looking forward to it, even if I have to leave Porlyusica and Master Makhleb behind. Tomorrow, only one more sleep to go. _

* * *

**TIME SKIP- THE NEXT DAY**

"Danny get up It is time for you to leave." Porlyusica's vocie carried thought the door echoed though the wood.

"I'm up, I'm up but jezzz I cant believe I'm leaving you. Your like my mother now." I said as I sat up from the warm quilt Porlyusica gave me letting fall around my waist.

I wore a huge, plain gray tee-shirt which reached my knees because of this i wasn't wearing anything underneath. my hair hung in a lose and fizzy from last night.

walking out the door I began to make my way just north of Porlyusica's house where a small lake was place, stripping down to my birthday suit I climbed into the water and began with scrubbing my body of every last bit of dirt, shampoo and conditioner came next, and finally shaving.

Once I was spotless I headed back to the house not bothering about being naked as no one came this way, reaching the door I saw a small letter telling me Porlyusica had gone to the wood to complete some errands and she would be back soon with a gift.

Sighing I went inside and began digging though my suitcase as I had packed all my cloths the night before forgetting to leave out what I would wear tomorrow.

Grabbing the first outfit I saw. Which just happened to be mini-shorts with a rainbow colored scarf as a belt, white tank top trimmed in rainbow colored thread as well as my cute gypsy shoes with the bells and my favorite carrier bag which was made from brown leather. To finish the look off I let my hair dry naturally which made it curl slightly and a bit fizzy which I liked.

I looked in the mirror and saw me, a 17 year old girl with short black cherry hair and big sapphire blue eyes framed by thick black lashes. My skin had become slightly tanned as well as me gaining the faint outline of a six-pack, the why I liked it.

Hearing the door open I spun round to see Porlyusica coming in with what seemed to be a small red creature in her arms.

"Danny come here, but be quite." Taking slow steps towards her as not to make squeaks on loss floor boards I saw a small baby Fox curled up in her arms asleep, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Whats his name Porlyusica?"

"His name is 'Red' and he is your familiar, look after him well as he is the only one you will ever have!" she said as she lowed Red into my arms, he was adorable, with his whole body covered in crimson fur except his ears, nose and a ring around his tail.

Kissing his head gently I grabbed my stuff and gave Porlyusiam a loving smile as she wasn't one for hugs.

"I hope we meet again one day Porlyusiam." I shouted as I turned the corner which lead to the main road leading to Magnolia.

"I hope so to Danny, I hope so too."

**Leaving it there hope it wasn't to shit as that is NOT my intention.**

**Some description I have used from .com hope its okay and I mean no harm by it its just they do a better discription then me ;P**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight and magic council

**Just re-read over the past few chapter of my fanfic I realised how poor the grammar and spelling really is... even the excuse dyslexic can excuse this so I will be fixing that but first another shitty chapter that I will probably have to re-write later... I mean... Let's just get on with it!**

"Oh my god Porlyusica! Why the hell didn't you tell me how bloody far the guild is from you...?" I had been walking around for bloody hours and I am bat shit lost... again.

"I swear only me can get this lost! I mean it's not like Magnolias that big!" I muttered to myself darkly drawing the attention of people who were passing me.

"_Don't worry Danny we will find it in the end!"_ A soft voice spoke in my head; I turned my head to the left and looked at Red walking next to me.

"I still don't see how you do that and I can't."

"_Simple, I'm just better then you!"_

"I have known you for how long? About 2 hours maybe and already you're giving me bullshit!" I was exasperated, having been walking round for hours with no real progress and a naggy fox was getting to me.

The sound of soft bells sounded in my head telling me Red was laughing.

"Ya, ya laugh now you son of a bitch we'll see wh-"

"_Stop grumbling I know you love me, now do you hear that?"_

Look back in front of use I surveyed my surroundings.

"Hear what?" then it came, a sound of cheering. A few seconds later me and Red finally saw what was happening, we had come across a huge group of people crowding round two centre opponents while shouting encouragement.

"_Jesus why do humans have to be soooooo noise?!"_

"Stop complaining and come on I want a better look!" As we got closer the shouts of encouragement became clearer.

"Get 'im!"

"You can do it, Natsu!"

Natsu... that name sounds familiar...

"MOVE! IM TRYING TO GET THROUGH!" I yelled as I pushed my way through about a million of people.

I had finally managed to get half way through the group with Red crawling through legs behind me, Curse his smallness!

"You lucky fox!"

"_Hehee, you stupid human you could of just transformed into a small animal."_

"HAY! Did you just call me stupid?"

"_Yes!_"

And with that Red ran ahead to watch the fight.

"Stupid fo-"

"W-Wait! Are they both serious?!" Hold on a minute I know that voice, it reminds me of a Blond chick I met a while ago... "Oh, Lucy!" came a slightly older feminine voice.

And that just confirmed it... well might as well go say Hi. I turned to see the familiar blond haired girl standing next to a very tall man with white hair and a scare on his right check, as well as a white haired beauty with big blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"They're serious, all right!" The big whitette guy said "They're not men unless they're serious!" the female whitette turned to the man with a slightly scowl on her face "Erza is a girl, you know." This was followed by a comment from a blue haired man, with some stubble and a giant S hanging from his neck, "More like a female monster."

"Erza... you mean Erza the S class mage from fairy tail?" finally making my presence known to the people I was ease dropping on.

The blue haired man looked confused. "Yes." Lucy decided to turn around at this point caught in the middle of a sentence when she froze.

"Hay Lucy." Lucy looked shocked to say the least, continuing to stare at me with her mouth hanging open. "What have I got something on my face?" I slowly reached my hand up to wipe it away when Lucy burst into a smile while hugging me tightly.

"Oh Danny it's been a month hasn't it... Where have you been?" she asked looking up at me.

"You know around and about..." with that sentence I actually did start looking around. "Hay, where's Natsu?" At this Lucy jerked her head towards the centre of the crowd; I looked and saw the pink haired idiot and a crimson hair, armour glad, scary as shit bitch.

"So that's Erza Scarlet..." Lucy looked at me.

"Yes."

"Okayyyyyy... Why are they fighting?"

"That's what I want to know" Lucy said as she looked back over at the pink haired idiot. A guy with black hair and no shirt or pants suddenly popped up next to us,

"Well Long story short Erza promised to fight Natsu if he helped her on a quest." I nodded. Sounded like something that ass would do.

Lucy shook her head at this and turned to me again, "I'm glad I got to see you again... you see Danny I was wonderin-" shit not good, not good!

"Sorry Lucy must be off, very busy person I am and I need to say hello to Natsu first! Bye!"

I turned and ran pushing my way through the crowd trying to get to Red. I finally found him right in the front nawing on a fish with a blue cat next to him.

"Red! Happy!" I yelled out causing Red to look at me as well as a very confused Happy.

"_Danny... you finally made it._" I felt a vain pop in my head.

"Shut up fox I was preoccupied"

"_With what?_"

"Stuf-" at this point happy interrupted me.

"DANNY!" He cried as he flew into my arms. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a month!" I looked down at the blue cat now nestled happily between my breasts.

"Around and about... and what is with you guys and hugs?" I asked as I slowly detached Happy from my neck and went to pick up Red.

"_You seem popular Danny._" Red whispered in my head, which made no since seeing as no one could hear us anyway.

"Yes I am, and you don't have to whisper no one can hear you." I said as I turned round to face the fight. "So Happy why does Natsu want to fight Erza so bad?"

"Simple, Erza's stronger than him." A small shrug of his shoulders told me this wasn't unusual behaviour.

"Jezzz he really is an idiot..." I said as the fight began

"How many years has it been since we last locked horns like this?" Erza asked with a slight smile.

"I was a kid back then, things are different know!" At this I snorted, Natsu was anything but a kid I my book. "I will beat you today!" Jesus is he serious?

"Happy is Natsu that stupid?" I looked at Happy for confirmation.

"Aye!"

"I am going to fight for real; too It has been a while since I truly tested my strength!"And the next thing you know she was dressed in the Flame Empress armour (Those who read this obviously like fairy tail so im not gonna describe that).

"Hay happy doesn't that armour half flame damage?"

"..."

"Happy?" I turned to see happy gone and standing next to a women with long, wavy brown hair, dressed in a blue bra, brown trousers and a fluffy blue back. "Can I bet on Erza after all" Happy asked as he handed over some money.

"Jez what a loveless cat." I said as I looked back at Natsu and Erza

"Flame Empress Armour, Huh? That's perfect!" Natsu smiled.

"_He will never win like this._" Red said as he looked out from my arms.

"Yes your right he won't but that's not gonna stop him, thought I must say the difference in their magical power is close to nil."

"_Yes, it is his battle strategies that lack and that is why he will lose._"

"You're surprisingly observant for a fox."

"_Yes that is my job you know._"

While we had been talking the fight had started.

Natsu rushed forward and throw a flaming punch at Erza who simply dodged, Next a flaming Kick this one blocked. It went on like this for a while punching, kicking and blowing fire while Erza either dodged or blocked. Finally when Erza was about to attack with her red sword while Natsu again thought a punch It was all stopped by... I can't believe im saying this but... a giant frog...

"That's enough" he said as he walked towards the two opponents. "Everyone stay where you are. I am an emissary from the National Council."

"The council?!"

"An emissary?!"

"Why here...?"

The frog continued "For eleven crimes committed during the recent Eisenwalk incident, including destruction of property, Erza Scarlet, you are hereby under arrest." At this Natsu creeped out while Erza held a shocked expression.

"Wh-What!?" Natsu screamed.

"Well this is boring... Red lets go I want to try and find fairy tail before the day ends." I said as I turned around to walked back the way we had came.

"_Well I have no choice seeing as your still carrying me, but you are right let's go._"

And with that we left the whole scene behind as we made our way past a church and on wards to a big building with another floating building thingy at the top.

"Do you think this is the place?"

"_No there is no lake behind it but... Hide someone's coming._" I jumped into the bush just besides the building when A giant frog and a red head walked through the door and into a big foyer.

"_Follow them._"

"You just read my mind." I said quietly as I began to follow them, the shadows completely sucking me up and becoming one with me. We walked down a long, nicely decorated corridor, when they stopped.

A young man with blue hair, Brown eyes and a red type tattoo around his right eye, he turned towards us and smirked evilly.

"_do you feel that?_" Red asked while peering round the column we had taken refuge behind.

"_Yes._" I thought

"_So you figured out how to talk through the mind, good that will be helpful in future._"

"_Yes it will but why does he have such a... evil aura and Erza her auras suddenly become very... fearful._"

"Siegrain!" the frog man fell to his knees at the young man's words, arms stretched out in a worshipping pose. The man seemed unaffected and continued "It's been a while, Erza."

"_so they know each other?_"

"_Seems like it... Red did you see how Erza suddenly became defensive."_

"_Yes and it seems the man noticed to."_

"Don't be so defensive," His arms lifted in a way to show he was no threat. "This is a projection. My body is in Era right now. All the geezers beyond that door are projections, too." His arms dropped as he turned his body towards the door at the end of the corridor while still facing Erza and 'Siegrain'.

"_so they aren't real huh?_" I though as I eagled my body a bit to be closer so I could hear better.

"There was no reason for us to personally come for such trifling business."

At that Erza spoke. "Now I see. So this was YOUR doing?"

"_Erza really doesn't like him, don't you think Danny?_"

"_Ya..._"

Erza continued with the same glare on her face, "This is a pathetic farce!"

The blue haired dude simply began to walk past, stopping a foot away to say "That's not nice. I stood up for fairy tail. But the geezers had to come up with someone to take the blame for this incident, Out of fear of having to bear the blame themselves. You're a scapegoat."

Erza spun around a fierce look in her eyes at those last words "Be quite!"

"Well, no matter. I came to see you before the trial for but one reason..." the bluette turned around, reach up and caught Erza's face with his hand while leaning in a little. "Do not tell the geezers about you-know-what."

"_You-know-what? What you think that means Red?_"

"_I don't know, but I think this only spells trouble..._"

"_Right..._"

He leaned in a bit closer and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"_Did you hear what he said Red?_"

"..._No._"

He pulled away and began to walk toward the door at the end of the corridor. "Well, I'll be waiting beyond the door." Turning back to look at Erza he continued "As a member of the council, of course." And then he was gone.

"_Hmmm... sound like there's trouble going on here Red..._"

The frog turned to look up at Erza now that the bluenette had gone, ""Y-You know really important people...!"

However Erza's gaze never left the place the man had vanished, "He's evil" was the only words she said, her face a stone mask.

"Ribbit?"

"_Jezz... what a stupid frog but... what did Erza mean by evil..._"

"_I do not know Danny but, it is safe to say that Erza does not like that man... whoever he is._"

"_Yes that is for sure, Do you think master need to know about this...?_"

"_Yes._"

Erza and the frog began to move again after a few minute, and we followed. They entered through the doors, Erza seating herself before seven people, one of which was the blue haired man.

"The wizard hearing will now come to order."

"_Come on Red let's find a seat this might take a while..._"

"Defendant Erza Scarlet. Please take the stand." Another giant frog spoke while Erza stood up to take the stand. "Defendant Erza scarlet, You stand accused of the partial destruction of Oshibana Station During the recent Lullaby incident perpetuated by Eisenwald, as well as the destruction of the Ryusika Gorge railway and the complete destruction of residence in Clover."

"_Holy shit Erza how much destruction?_" I thought while sweat dropping

"According to eyewitness testimony,"

"_Danny... do you feel that...?_"

I sighed "_You mean the really powerful magic energy coming at us full speed aiming for the wall right behind Erza... Then yes._"

"the person responsible was an armour-clad female who-" but before he could finish a massive explosion happened right behind Erza, causing her crimson hair to go wild in the wind accompanied by a rather shocked expression.

"What on earth?!" a tall old man cover in shadow said in surprise to being interrupted.

"_Well we might as well show ourselves now Red, it's so chaotic that no ones gonna notice us... also I have a feeling some shits gonna go down and as much as I like to fight it is unnecessary. Let's go._"

"_Okay_" we moved out of the shadows right as Natsu walked in dressed in a cheap replica of Erza's armour and a spout of red hair covering most of his head except where a tuft of pink hair showed. "I'm the armour-clad wizard!" Natsu yelled a bit of fire coming from his mouth "Just try and catch me! I dare you! I'm Erza Dammit! Let's hear it what am I guilty of?! And it better be worse than killing the guild master! Well?!" As Natsu finally calmed down enough to keep still and the smoke cleared I saw the whole hall had been destroyed...

And as much as I was I could hold it in I couldn't. I laugh out loud causing almost everyone's attention to turn on me.

"_DANNY!_" Red screamed in my head but I couldn't stop.

"Oh my fucking god!" I was now rolling on the floor; laughter not stopping no matter the pestering Red was giving me. "Jesus Christ Natsu, How long has it been?" I finally contained myself as I lay with my back to the wall. "Your still as stupid as ever, what idiot storms into a room destroying it while dressed in really, really bad drag?!" I watched Natsu stare at me for a minute while he tried to figure out where he had seen me before. Sighing I stood up and walked toward him, my arms behind my head. "Jezz you really are an idiot... Oh well it's not my problem..." I began to walk out when suddenly I felt a hand restricting me from leaving.

Turning around I found a tough looking guard holding my arm while giving me the death glare of the centenary.

"Take the two... red heads to a cell and bring the girl up front, seems we have another case on our hands."

Erza immediately started bowing while apologizing "I-I apologize" as Natsu jumped up and down in a fit

"Erza! There's no reason to apologize to these jerks! Oh, I mean, I'm Erza" then two big guards rushed forwards to restrain the fire wizard while escorting them to their cell.

Leaving me behind, the guard holding me to me to the place Erza had been standing mere seconds ago.

"Jezzz... well now this is troublesome isn't it?" I said as I sank down onto my seat, looking bored.

"Yes indeed" The same shadowed man spoke looking down on me with irritated eyes. Sighing I decided not to piss them off anymore.

"So, let me get this straight... You have a scary as shit bitch with no problem in beating someone up and an insane fire breathing wizard in the same cell, together, and yet you are more worried about me. Now the question is should I feel complemented or not?"

Ignoring my question the shadow man just talked on as if nothing ever happened. "What were you doing in this hall while the wizard hearing?"

"Hmmm... and why, may I ask, should I tell you?" I said, now pissed at the fact he ignored me.

"_Danny, stop getting them pissed and just get this over with._" Red scolded at me.

"_Ya Ya okay Im trying._"

"Look you old fart, hidden in the shadow up there. I am nothing but an arrogant teenager who, in truth, is no real threat as she can't even use magic. So if you'll be so kind as to let me g-" however before I could finish the same bluenette who had talked to Erza before the hearing spoke.

"If you're so harmless, like you say, why were none of us able to detect you presence until you made it know?"

"You know what mister high and mighty, You guy are just plain shit. So now this is finished let me go because you are really starting to piss me off..." and then Red trotted into view looking pissed as he glared at me.

"Jezz Danny your useless! I told you to end it quick and yet you start arguing with them?" he growled at me, taking me by surprise as I hadn't heard him speak outside my head yet.

"Umm yes?"

"Okay" he turned towards the shadow man. "Let us go free, we have no intentions of letting what we learned here slip however if you refuse us the right to leave we will not be merciful!"

"Wowwww, way to make them like us Red." I said sarcastically as the little fox now turned to glare at me.

"I've had enough of this let go." Red said then soon disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Right... Well I have places to go and people to see, so I must be off." And with that I also puffed out of the room.

**Hope it wasn't that bad to those of you who have made it this far in my rather bad fanfic but you know what they say, It can only improve. **

**Well tata for now! **


End file.
